The Nightmare
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. A gunman runs wild throughout the hospital, while Wilson asks House to be domestic partners. Will House accept? Slash, if you don't like it please don't read it. NOTE:This is in the dream form. Sorry if it's confusing.


_This story is actually a dream I had. I found the dream so strange that I just had to turn it into a story. NOTE: This story is in the exact same format in which I witnessed in my dream. Warning: This story contains graphic sexual content. Enjoy._

* * *

It is late afternoon at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Dr. House and Dr. Wilson is engrossed in a deep conversation. The two doctors are inside of the doctor's lounge hanging out with what little time they have together. Wilson slides a piece of paper across the long island counter top toward House. House leans farther away in his chair from the documentation, glancing at it curiously.

"House, do you want to be domestic partners so my son can receive better health care?"

Wilson's heat beats so fast he feels like he is going to pass out. His legs feel like rubber as his knees become slightly weaker from the intense pressure he is putting on them. Tiny sweat droplets form at the top of his brow, sliding down his forehead. It has been a while since he asked someone else to marry him, but this is the first time he has actually asked another man. Never in his wildest imagination would he ever think that man would be House.

House glances around the room staring at Wilson and his young seven-year-old son. Wilson's son looks a lot like him, except for his dark black, chili bowl style hair cut. House ponders a bit on the strange question that has been laid before him. It isn't an easy answer either way since Wilson is the one who asked him. If it were any other person, he would've turned down the question immediately.

House pushes the paper back towards Wilson's hands. He takes a long breath before telling Wilson his answer.

"No."

Wilson's young son eyes House. He might not understand what all is going on at the moment, but he knew it involved him in some way. Wilson becomes instantly perplexed at his statement. No? He would think House would actually help him and his son out; maybe Wilson had approached this all wrong. Maybe he first had to seduce him in some fashion before he would agree.

"House, please it would mean a lot to me if you did. It would help out my son a lot."

House gives Wilson's question a little more thought, trying to get him off of his back about the domestic partnership. House lets out a long sigh, getting out of his chair. He ponders for a few minutes about whether or not Wilson really does need his help taking care of his son.

Wilson means well, but he goes about some things the wrong way. It's not that he is intentionally doing it, he's just trying to be a good father. House would probably never know that feeling, and if he does then he has something familiar to hold onto.

"No, I am not going to help you."

Wilson's face draws up twisting into emotions full of rage and sorrow. He runs his hands through his brown hair, letting his hands drop to his sides. Wilson steps back two spaces, walking out of the room as fast as he can in a huffed rage. House pushes his chair back in a quick fashion letting it wobble back and forth. He becomes angry watching him just leave like that without him being able to explain his decision.

"Where in the hell is he going?!"

That's not like Wilson to just walk off like that. House realizes how important this is for him to show those kinds of emotions. House paces around the room as much as possible without causing himself too much pain. He tries to understand how Wilson is feeling, but that isn't working out so well. He paces around the room for a few minutes longer before making himself comfortable on the couch.

He sits there continuing to worry about his reaction to him saying no. House would never say a thing to anyone about him worrying that much over Wilson. He knew that answer tore Wilson apart from the inside out. There are only a few reasons why he would ever say no to his friend like that. He knew he could never tell Wilson the truth behind his decision.

He realized Wilson didn't even need that for his young son. He is a doctor and with the amount of money he makes he can easily cover anything his son needs. Plus, Cuddy could do some favors to help him out in any way possible. It wasn't as if Wilson and his son are in desperate need of this. He was just over worrying himself to a point of total disaster.

There was no need for him to react like that. Unless… There was an ulterior motive for his irate behavior. What if Wilson just used the healthcare as a cover for his true feelings? It was a domestic partnership after all, they would be legally married. Wilson has been married several times in the past, why not shoot for a fourth time? It is House he wants to do this with. He could've picked any random person to marry just to get the healthcare.

He came to House though. That by itself meant something, trust. Wilson and House know each other better then anyone in the entire world. It would only be natural if they picked one another for this type of thing. Maybe House was looking into this too deep. Maybe it was just a simple trust gesture to help him through his time of apparent need. Whatever the case was, the last thing House thought of was Wilson actually being in love with him and wanting to marry him.

Sure, he liked Wilson in that way. House didn't want to admit his feelings for him again and be rejected by throwing Amber in his face. House just couldn't take that discouraging remark again, the first time was painful enough. Wilson might not be thinking about him in that way. He might just be completely innocent in his gesture and think nothing of it.

In his eyes, he could probably see him and House just doing a simple thing of becoming greater friends by helping out his child. Wilson always seemed to be doing the simpler things in life. It's not like it would hurt their friendship in any way. Hell a lot of people already think they are together, why not prove they're right? They wouldn't have to tell anyone about it either. It's not like their lives are open for display to the public, even though at times they both feel that way.

There are loud muffles coming from outside of the window. House's head shifts to the right facing the direction of the window. He waits a few seconds seeing if the noises will stop. The muffles become louder, almost being able to understand them. House rises to his feet, cane sternly in hand, as he slides his way over to the windowsill. He peers out of the second story floor not believing his eyes.

There is an old shag rug van with two young guys sitting inside of it with smiles on their faces. Two other young men are leaning against the tricked out side of the van that has the huge dragon airbrushed on it. The two men are smiling, laughing and having a good time talking to a tall woman wearing a short sleeveless, red dress and large heels. House's eyes grow to the size of saucers as he stares at the woman. He blushes realizing who the woman is.

A tall skinny male wearing a gray shirt, leaning on the right part of the van places a hand on the woman's arm. The shorter skinny male wearing a black cap, leaning on the left part, lifts up the woman's short red dress. All four men stare at her, laughing.

The man wearing the black cap mutters out loud.

"Yep he's a guy!"

Wilson blushes feeling rather embarrassed to be dressed in full drag. Wilson flashes a big grin to the two men standing in front of him.

"What do you guys want?"

The two men mischievously smile at him. The man wearing the gray shirt replies.

"Why are you doing this?"

Wilson was a little thrown off by that question. He wasn't expecting them to ask him a personal question. He only thought they would tell him what to do. He decides to answer their question, to hurry and speed things along so he can get his money and get the hell out of there.

"I am doing this to pay for my son's healthcare."

The young men give him a warm smile, before Wilson gets down on his knees. The man wearing the black cap unzips his fly pulling out his already hard penis. He shows no effort putting on a condom, Wilson puts his face towards the erection. He grips Wilson's brown hair hard, thrusting himself in his mouth. Wilson sucks on it slowly trying to get use to the taste of it in his mouth. He licks the head of the penis thoroughly with his tongue making sure he's not missing an inch of it.

The man pulls his hair harder forcing him to pick up the pace. His tongue moves around a lot quicker, sucking as fast as he can without letting the shaft choke him. The man moans loud thrusting again. Wilson continues his pace sucking the man's cock as fast and hard as he can. The man lets out a loud moan, cuming in Wilson's mouth. Wilson tries to get his mouth off of his penis before he came, but the man kept him from moving.

Wilson has no choice but to swallow the man's oozing, warm liquid. He forces it down his throat with a dissatisfied look upon his face. House stares through the window in horror at what he had just witnessed.

"What in the hell is he doing!?"

He never thought Wilson would be so desperate and go so low as prostitution. Maybe taking out a loan but never prostitution. House rushes out of the room as quickly as his cane can take him. He makes his way through the lobby and out into the streets, to find Wilson standing beside the men acting as if nothing had just happened. The two men glace up staring directly at the menacing looking House. Wilson turns around startled to find his best friend standing so close behind him. House grabs his wrist tightly, tugging it in his direction.

"House!?"

He pulls Wilson's wrist tight, forcing him to walk away from the skinny young men. Wilson blushes, as they walk past the guys getting a good, safe distance away from them. House has an angry scowl glued upon his face staring at Wilson's drag.

"Come on! Get the hell away from here!"

Wilson is in shock wondering what all his best friend saw. Both men make it into the hospital lobby with House still tightly grabbing onto his now sore wrist. People inside of the lobby are frantically running around and screaming. The entire hospital lobby is a complete mess with papers thrown around the entire area. People are crying and holding each other tight while others shove past House and Wilson trying to escape.

House and Wilson catch a small glimpse of a gunman running through the halls. The man has been shooting the place up for a few seconds, he has the entire hospital held hostage. House and Wilson panic, gazing around at all of the chaos they are witnessing. House lets go of his wrist, yelling at him through all of the noise.

"Leave, go to safety!"

Wilson nods running past House, leaving him behind inside of the hospital as he makes his way to safety. The gunman shoots anything he can find, somehow catching small parts of the lobby on fire. House rushes past the areas engulfed in flames as fast as he can trying not to catch his cane or himself on fire. He coughs a few times, bringing his shirt up to his face to protect him from the smoke. His instinct somehow tells him that Dr. Cuddy hasn't made it out of the building yet.

This feeling won't disappear until House knows for a fact that she is out safe and alive. He goes through the hallway glancing around to see if he can spot her anywhere. He doesn't seem to see her, and knowing Cuddy, she is probably hiding somewhere. He checks the first patient room he comes across, glancing inside of it. He sees two small figures huddled in the fetal position in each of the patient beds.

A nurse peeps her head from under the sheets staring in shock at House. The other small figure waits a few seconds before popping her head out as well. House's gaze is met by Cuddy's, a sigh of relief escapes her lips. She smiles knowing that she is safe now that he has found her and the nurse.

"Cuddy! Hurry up, we have to get out of here!"

Cuddy nods, both her and the nurse quickly sit up trying to get untangled from the sheets. Cuddy and the female nurse glance over at the doorway freezing in their tracks. They both duck back under the sheets, shaking like crazy. The tall, black haired gunman appears in the doorway with a shotgun gripped tightly in his hand.

His combat boots along with his sleeveless, faded green jacket makes him to appear even stranger then House imagined. He imagined some longhaired, crazy looking psycho with a machine gun hoisted in his hands. Instead, a built, tall, spiked haired man appears instead.

There goes House's fun. House and the gunman meet each other's gaze. They stare at each other for a minute before the gunman hoists his gun up pointing it at House's head. Their stare continues as House braces himself for imp_act. _


End file.
